


Disease ~

by Kinghiragi707



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Not Really Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinghiragi707/pseuds/Kinghiragi707
Summary: Oikawa doesn't want to let go of his best friend, but his best friend has a girlfriend. Oikawa's sick because of this.





	Disease ~

        Oikawa doesn’t remember when it happened, when these feelings for his best friend started to arise. But he’s crying in his room right now, crying because he thinks he’s abnormal, different, strange, weird, disgusting, all the foul things anyone could ever think of. He doesn’t realise he’s run out of air until he began to gasp and wheeze for it, though his tears don’t stop falling, he can’t think of an excuse in case his mother came into his room. He can’t think of an excuse to tell his coach for skipping practice for the fifth time in the row. He won’t be able to think of an excuse when his best friend comes looking for him, scolding him for missing practice.  
    _I’m a terrible human being for thinking this way, how could I ever fall for a boy? What will everyone think of me? Will I be kicked off the Volleyball team?_  
       All of these questions scare the poor boy, he can’t think straight. He tries his best to calm down, monitoring his breathing covering his ears with his hands. Counting to ten over and over again, telling himself that he’ll get over him. He slowly gets up from where he sits, making his way over towards the door when something foul hits him. His nose starts to burn, his head begins to pound, and his vision begins to blur. This scares him and his breathing begins to increase again, he begins to panic trying to regain his vision but it’s no good he blacks out within seconds.

* * *

 

        It’s so dark, it’s scary. Oikawa doesn’t know where he’s at, he looks around but nothing to be seen, it’s pitch black everywhere. He looks up, down, right, left, any direction he could think of but nothing shows up. He can’t talk, he realises this when he tries to call out for help. _What’s wrong with me? Am I… ?_

       “Poor lost soul, you’ll be suffering your entire life if you don’t get treated.”

       This voice scares him, he looks ahead of him but nothing shows up. He turns around and falls back it’s him, but he’s coverent with bloody flowers. There are dark bags under ‘his’ eyes, his clothes dirty, his lips cut.  
_What are you?_  
        “I’m you, except I’m lost. You caused this on me, you’re destroying me.” His other self grasps his shirt where his heart should be, “All this self-hatred, anger, sadness it’s all being swallowed up by me.” Tears begin to stream down, “Can you stop with everything? Let me be in peace, please?” The flowered boy held out his hand, “can you promise me that?”  
Oikawa nodded and took a hold of that hand, “I promise.”

_I promise._

* * *

 

“Oikawa!” A pair of arms are being wrapped around him, “you’re okay!”

He slowly blinks, making sure his eyes get adjusted from the room light. He slowly takes a look at his surroundings, he isn’t sure where he is. He lets out a groan as his head begins to pound again.  
         “Let him go, he needs time to recover.” The voice startles him, and his chest begins to pound. “Luna let go of him.”  
         “But Hajime,” the high pitched voice wined, “I’m just worried about him. After all he’s your best friend and any friend of yours is a friend of mine.”  
         “Where am I?” Oikawa’s voice came out like a whisper.  
         “You’re at the hospital, Hajime-chan found you unconscious in your room.” Luna explained while pulling away from Oikawa, “what happened?”  
          “I don’t remember.” Oikawa smiles for her a bit, though it was forced he looks over at Hajime who hasn’t said anything to him. “Sorry for making you come for me.”  
          “Dumbass I had to, you missed practice today.” hajime’s voice came out soft, Oikawa looked away afraid he’ll completely melt under his gaze, “but I’m glad I did, or else your dumbass would have stayed unconscious the rest of the day.”  
          “My mom would have eventually found me,” Oikawa snorted, “where was she at the time you found me?”  
          “She went out, she left a note she was going to work and would come back late.” Hajime stated, “I contacted her a while ago, she’s coming when she can. Where’s your dad?”  
           “He’s out on a business trip, you know how he is.” Oikawa said, “does anyone else know?”  
           “Coach knows, he wants you to take the rest of the week off to recover. We can’t have our setter passing out again.” Oikawa stiffens at Hajime’s words, “That’ll be good, we won’t have to worry about your annoying ass for about a week. Finally some peace.”  
           “Hajime!” Luna lightly smacks hajime’s arm, “be nice to Oikawa-san. After all he could always renounce your vice-captain position.”  
           “I wouldn’t do that to Iwa-chan.” Oikawa speaks up, “He’s my best… friend.”

* * *

 

Oikawa Tooru is not okay, his dreams are disturbing causing him to wake up at night. Even though he had time to recover he kept on getting worse and worse, they eventually switched him out and placed a new setter, telling him he needs more time before coming back. Everyone’s started to notice, gosip began to spread saying Oikawa lost his touch in volleyball, that or he’s sick and keeping it a secret, people even said that someone must have passed in his family to cause such distress. None of that was true, well it’s partially true, he is sick but he isn’t sure what it is. It wasn’t until he began to cough up blood, not just that bloody flowers. The strictly beautiful blue flower he coughed up was covered with red blotches. He hasn’t said a thing, as this was something he never heard of, he tried all sorts of medicine to make him feel better but nothing worked. Everyday was the same exact thing, wake up, eat, throw up and passing out for an hour.

* * *

 

       “Don’t be such a downer Iwa-chan, I still have my glorious looks.” Oikawa banters at his friend, “With my charm I’ll be a-okay in no time.”  
       “Oikawa, it’s been a month.” Hajime says bluntly, “can’t you tell me what’s going on?” He grabs Oikawa’s wrist, “Your mom told me you’ve been having trouble sleeping.”  
       “That’s none of your concern Iwa-chan, and she shouldn’t have told you.” Oikawa’s heart begins to thump again, “I’ll be alright. I just need time to relax and sleep.” It starts again, “After all-” Oikawa begins to cough. He covers his mouth, no, not now.  
        His coughing worsens, he begins to wheeze and Hajime begins to pat his back in order to help the brunnette out. Oikawa’s chest begins to hurt, whatever this disease is, it’s been affecting him for a while. He finally coughs up a flower, Hajime lets out a small gasp, he inspects the flower in his friends hand. It’s a beautiful blue flower covered with blood. Oikawa doesn’t have time to explain he blacks out.

* * *

 

       Oikawa wakes up in a hospital room again, he looks around and calls out to the doctor who’s back is facing him.  
        “Ah, you’re awake.” The older man says, “Oikawa is it? Your friend brought you here, don’t worry he’s waiting outside that door. But son, he told me that you coughed up a flower.” The older man sighs, “My boy, you have the hanahaki disease, it’s rare. I’m gonna be straight with you, Oikawa how long have you had this disease?”  
       “It started a month ago, what’s… going to happen to me? How did this happen? Am I going to do?” Oikawa’s thoughts goes back to his other self. Let me be in peace.  
        “I’ll tell you more about it when your mother shows up. For now I let your friend in, he’s been waiting to see you.”  
As the doctor was leaving the room, Oikawa heard a faint whisper.  
_And at such a young age._

* * *

 

       “What’s wrong with you?” Hajime grap’s his shoulders, “passing out? Coughing up flowers? I don’t understand? Tooru, what’s going on?”  
        “Hajime, I’m sick.” Oikawa’s burning up, “The doctor will tell me more as soon as ma shows up. I’m sure there’ll be a cure for it.” Tears trickle down, “I’m scared.” Oikawa hugs his friend, it’s unmanly thing to do, but he’s terrified, afraid that he’ll stay like this forever. Hajime hugs back.  
         “Don’t worry we’ll figure this out together.”

* * *

 

        “Your son has the hanahaki disease, it’s curable… but there is a cost.” The doctor explains to Oikawa and his mother.  
        “I don’t care about the cost, I just want my son to be okay!” Oikawa’s mother cries out, she’s as beautiful as her son. Her long locks of hair running down her shoulders meeting her waist. It was clear she had been crying when hearing the call about her son, her eyes red and cheeks fuzzy. “Just tell us what we need to do.”  
        “There is this surgery, but it’s up to your son… because once it’s done he won’t be able to express the same emotions again.” The Doctor explains, “This disease is created through a one-sided love. Once… if he decides to get the surgery his feelings for the person will be gone. That love he once felt for them will be no more.”  
        Oikawa’s chest begins to ache, If I get the surgery all my feelings towards Iwa-chan will disappear?  
        “What if he doesn’t get the surgery?” His mother chimes in.  
         “He’ll die.” The doctor says with a sorry expression, “I’m surprised he’s managed to hold on for so long.”  
_I’ll die?_

* * *

 

\- three days later -  
        “Oi, Iwa-chan will you miss me?” Oikawa whispers, he’s currently laying on bed with his best friend beside him, “I don’t wanna get the surgery.”  
        “Dummy, you have to.” Hajime angrily says, “you can’t leave us yet, and who’ll ever turn you down? You’re the Oikawa Tooru.”  
         “It’s not just that Iwa.” Oikawa’s eyes begin to water again, “It’s a boy whom I’m in love with. That’s why I can’t tell him how I really feel, plus they’re dating someone already, and if they weren’t he’s straight.”  
           “Tooru, that doesn’t matter. At least talk to them tell them how you feel, and if they don’t feel the same way then you can get the surgery.”  
            “But I don’t want to get rid of these feelings, my love for them. I’d rather go than live the rest of my life not loving him.”  
            “Who is he at least?”  
Oikawa chokes out a sob. It stays like that for a few minutes.  
             “Oikawa?”  
              “I’m in love with you Hajime.” Oikawa finally says, “Go ahead and say your goodbye now, because I’m serious I’m not getting that surgery.”  
              “Tooru close your eyes.” Hajime says, “Don’t open them until I say so.”  
              Oikawa obeys and presses his eyes shut, it wasn’t till a few seconds later when he opens them up again, as he feels something pressing along his lips. His chest begins to swell up, they part and Hajime’s chocolaty orbs burn deep within Oikawa’s.  
              “Iwa-chan… aren’t you dating?”  
              “No, we broke up a week ago, she said I was to hung up on volleyball and wasn’t paying attention to her at all. I don’t really care, I never really romantically liked her back anyways.”  
              “Then why? Wait-what?” Oikawa’s burning up again, “Iwa-chan! I’ve been suffering all this time!”  
              “That’s your own fault… do you think you’ll get better now that it’s going both ways?” Hajime asks worried, “Because I want to love you, make up for all the pain I’ve caused you. I don’t want you to go yet.”  
               “I’m…” Oikawa begins to cough again, this time he feels ten times worse than he normally does. He sits up and tries to control his coughs but he begins to feel the petals rising up his throat. He sprints towards the bathroom throwing up all the petals coming out of him. He gags as he tries not to look at the color he’s spewing out, he feels a hand on his back knowing it’s Iwa-chan makes him feel better but he doesn’t stop.

* * *

 

         “It seems as if everything’s trying to get out of him, it will take time to clear up all the petals. He’ll be alright but for now let him stay here, he’ll get better in time.” The Old Doctor tell Hajime and Oikawa’s mother. “It seems as if he managed to convince the person to love him back, I’m glad he’ll be okay… this disease only happens when the love is true and pure.” The old Doctor leaves the two with an unconscious Oikawa.  
         The mother looks over at Hajime and smiles, her cheeks wet with tears knowing that her son will be alright.  
        “Hajime, thank you for bringing him here.” Her eyes dart away from his, “Do you know who it is?” A slight pause, “Who my son’s in love with?”  
         “Yeah,” A smile begins to form on his lips, “I know who it is.”  
          “I’m glad,” She takes a hold of Iwaizumi’s hand, “Please take care of him, I don’t want his heart to break again. Whoever it is please make sure they don’t hurt him, stay by his side while he recovers.”  
         “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of him.”  
_I’ll make sure his heart doesn’t break._

* * *

 

        Oikawa wakes up at the exact same spot he started, he looks around and finds his other self, except this time he’s clean. No blood, no blue flowers. His other self smiles at him, waves and begins to walk towards him, but Oikawa isn’t afraid.  
       “Seems as if everything cleared up.” His other self said, “You kept your promise.”  
        “I told you I would keep it,” Oikawa says to himself, “Hajime let me in, I know I’m going to be alright in time.” He pauses and asks his other self, “How did this happen to me though? I haven’t heard of anything like this before.”  
        “Your love for him was strong and that it was destroying you,” His other self says, “I was brought to you to show you the way out, you could have chosen either paths… you choose to save yourself and confess to Hajime, with that he returned your feelings. This only happens once in a blue moon, when love like yours is as pure as gold.” His other self smiles, “Well it seems as if we won’t see each other again. Goodbye Oikawa-san.”  
_Bye Bye._

* * *

 

\- week later -  
       “Iwa-chan!” Oikawa jumps on the other’s back, “carry me home.”  
       “Oi, just because you got released from the Hospital doesn’t mean I’ll take pity on you.” The taller man isn’t insulted by his words instead whines stating how rude he is, “If you’re quiet on the way back I’ll consider it.”  
       “But then we won’t be talking and that isn’t any fun!” Oikawa pulls on the other’s hair a bit, “I really missed you, you know.”  
        “Same here.”Hajime whispers back.  
         Oikawa heard what the other said and smiled at the stronger man beneath him, he hums in joy and rests his head on the others shoulder. His chest begins to thump again, his ears begin to burn and he doesn’t let go of the other, not until they’re home.

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this in school, plus it's my first official fic. So please be nice.


End file.
